Joshabi's OCs
by Joshabi
Summary: All of my OCs! Moved from my bio to here, so go through as needs be.
1. Overview

Major OCs

or  
Joshabi's OCs

THE AUTHORS AVATAR

World: Smash Bros./ Authors realm

Name: Joshabi

Species: Human Shapeshifter

Gender and Age: Male, 16

Specific Description: Always a shadowy black figure - like Tabuu but smaller, grey, and without the core.  
Clothes: Black duffel coat, others as appropriate for form.  
Weapons/Powers: Shapeshifting, ghost and dark type Pokemon moves, teleporting and OH YEAH HE'S AN AUTHOR.

Personality: Slightly sarcastic, with an attitude to life that leads to delays. Enjoys joking and pranking around, but has a helpful personality, and has a hobby of making... Well... Anything!

History: Born on Halloween, Joshabi has the misfortune of being psychicly sensitive. Misfortune because he happened to get hit by the aftermath of one of Crazy Hands little tricks from right next ro him. He took the changes in his stride - a big one with a cymbal on the shoes - and began pranking people into oblivion as he felt like it. Naturally, with power comes responsibility, and Josh got saddled with OCs and a house liable to collapse at any time thanks to internal disputes. Still, all in a days work, eh?

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Split Personalities- Joshabi splits into all of his forms to deliver a huge combo attack to anyone they get close to, sending them flying.

Major Notes: My full avatar. I like duffelcoats...

Name: Harvest

Species: Metal-Gem golem hybrid

Gender and Age: Female, less than five

Specific Description: Always has a beetle-like torso and free-moving head, made of a golden metal with gemstones set in the back, and various smaller gemstones used to make compound bug eyes. Also always has six thick stubby legs made of a silvery-gold metal. Can vary according to Joshabi's mood and her equiped weapons (See weapons and powers). She's about 7ft long, and either 3ft or 5ft tall depending on if she has the tail or not (because of how it holds itself).  
Clothes: N/A  
Weapons and Powers: Varies. Her legs can crush limbs, but Joshabi has a habit of kitting her out with plenty more weapons. The most common ones she gets are:

Legs (Explained above) and various beam moves from the gems over her body. These vary by colour, and aren't always the same beam two days (or hours!) in a row,  
Pincers; either as another set of limbs or as an attachment to her head. Sharp or crushing varieties. Silvery-gold metal, either as claws or beetle-pincers,  
Scorpion-like tail; which shoots crossbow bolts with various qualities, such as rusting or even healing! The bolts are all accessible at once (See Major Notes for full list). It can also be used for stabbing. Golden metal with a gem-covered tip,  
Wings (Again, self explanatory); which seem to be able to take any load that Harvest can. A metal frame with translucent blue rock (Much harder than should be possible) between the fingers, hidden beneath the main carapace,  
And retractable guns; hidden in the carapace (so not usable with wings). These look like silvery miniguns with a smaller barrel than usual and a connecting belt.  
She can also store Shadow Bugs with complete safety, which she in turn uses to make her own, turned Primids, which are inverted colour-wise, and is immune to trophification, rusting or aging, and can withstand damage that could destroy a standard golem or a demigod (not internal explosions sadly).

Personality: Quite exitable, more like an excitable dog, except easier to restrain, and more destructive when angry. Will do anything for Joshabi (Unless there is no chance she'll see him again) or someone he asks her to protect (If it doesn't involve hurting herself or the person).

History: Joshabi has been called odd, or occasionally insane. One of the best examples of this is the fact that 1) Harvest exists, 2) She is the reserve power source for his personal spaceship (it's complicated), 3) He finds her cute and worthy of being cuddled, and 4) He can meddle with her build at will. He's not beyond coming up with a completely off-the-wall idea to see if it would work when it's paired with another upgrade either...

Final Smash (SSB Fanfics only): Beetleworks - A storm of smaller bug-like golems swarm onto the screen, smashing people out and latching onto any firm surface. For 20 seconds after the smash, all surfaces are covered in small creatures which deal 1% damage per creature per second to a max of 15% each, and 15 beetles. These do not affect Harvest, and at the end of the 20 seconds, anyone with the full 15 left after the time is up gets carried away as the beetles leave, knocking them out.

Major Notes: I want one of these! Created after reading too many D&D sourcebooks and remembering an old idea.  
The list for her bolts is (currently): Standard, poison, elemental (fire, water, earth, air, electric, light, shadow, ice), healing (for undead), antimatter (a pain to store), rusting (for robots and metal golems), exploding, energy draining (helps with the power source thing), tranquiliser, thinner (a last resort), stat draining (STR, CON, DEX, WILL, INT, CHA), magic (just generic magic, nothing else much)

Name: Fizzy

Species: Guide Spirit

Gender and Age: Effeminate, Could be anything

Specific Description: A floating grey puffball with arms and white eyes.  
Clothes: NA  
Weapons/Powers: Flys, can teleport, knows how anything and everything works, can break the fourth wall.

Personality: A smarmy little know it all who thinks she's better than everyone else. Doesn't stop her from landing a hand whenever she can.

History: Fizzy seems to exist for the sole purpose of explaining the things that even Joshabi doesn't know. This has led to her being somewhat stuck up, and her creation - and necessary existance - only makes Joshabi more aggravated by her.

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): NA

Major Notes: Restricted to the same universe as Joshabi.

Name: Prime (Until I figure out how to let him speak)

Species: Primid

Gender and Age: I have no idea!

Specific Description: A Primid with purple instead of green on his body.  
Clothes: None  
Weapons and Powers: Can 'free' other Primids, immune to Harvest's shadow bug abilities, proficient with swords, boomerangs and guns of all kinds.

Personality: Kinda dull since he can't speak, but get's really fired up over almost anything that he can be of use in.

History: Joshabi found *coughmadecough* him a normal Primid. However a few experiments (away from the prying senses of the Hands), have led to him getting this far in making a completely independant Primid. However, it's not easy to make all the formulas and things, so Prime's fonna be rockin' it solo for a bit longer now. He's currently Joshabi's research assistant and Jack-of-All-Jobs in his home in the Authors Realm.

Final Smash (SSB Fanfics only): Stick with your roots - A Primid's a Primid, and Prime is just as able to order about normal Primids as he can hurt others. Anyone else on the screen gets mobbed by primids, taking damage as standard for that kind of enemy.

Major Notes: If you kill him, I'll tear you to pieces. He's unique, and I will not tolerate losing my best piece of work. His 'freed' Primids are completely inverted colour-wise.

World: Warhammer 40k

Name: Nekrotek aka Necron aka Tin Can aka Traitorous Scum

Species: Necron Cryptek

Gender and Age: Male (We think), 60489

Specific Description: A humanoid cyborg constantly armed with a metal staff. He is a rusty silver, with a faded bronze face with two eyes.  
Clothes: Grey cape and hood.  
Weapons/Powers: Silver reality staff which can control most major forces - gravity, heat ect.

Personality: Usually stone cold, anti social, and psychotic, Nekrotek is in every way the perfect Necron. Or, at least, he would be if he tried to impress anyone and make himself more important, but for some reason he has no wish for the power. Perhaps he doesn't like fancy dinners.

History: Used to work in the largest museum in his universe, where the exhibits are real people frozen in time. When he objected to the sending of a rare artifact to a human, he was fired for a lack of insight. Despite this, he still upholds the reasoning of his old job - if it's important, find it and save it.

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Reality Check- Nekrotek changes reality, so suddenly everyone ELSE moves slowly and barely jumps, while Nekrotek moves with ease, smashing out rivals with incredible ease.

Major Notes: All hail the mighty Cryptek!

Name: Aethos Arkenhand

Species: Human Blank

Gender and Age: Male, 16

Specific Description: A teenage human guy with brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes, about 5'9". He has a slight limp to the left and a scar on his right hand.  
Clothes: Scruffy trousers (they're so dirty they could be any colour), torn shirt (again, you can't really tell the colour), sports shoes (The better to run with), grey cloak.  
Weapons/Powers: Blank - prevents magic/Psyker powers within 50m unless incredibly powerful; shotgun with normal and incendary rounds, scope and ammo selector; chainsword.

Personality: Very carefree but avoids talking about himself, respectful of imperial authority, always messes around with criminals at own expense.

History: Most psykers give off a psychic feild, more powerful than most - blanks, on the other hand, stop psychic abilities completely. Though a Blank isn't recognised as a psyker, they are very sought after, by people on both sides of the thin blue line. Aethos is one of those people - though he certainly isn't the first to admit it, especially since those against the law tend to try more violent methods of persuasion. Luckily, the Inquisition is very happy to aid a Blank for a few favours, so he managed to get the gangs off his back. Unfortunately, very few gangs give up that easily, so Aethos has to constantly fight for the right to choose - and he hasn't backed down yet.

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Warp Rift - With a horrifying scream, Aethos becomes possesed by a deamon, and goes bezerk, knocking out anyone who get too close. After about 20 seconds he reverts, with faint memories of being larger and a bit dumber.

Major Notes:

World: Warhammer Fantasy Battles

Name: Fourspines

Species: Lizardman (Skink)

Gender and Age: We aren't sure...

Specific Description: A purple Skink with a cream crest.  
Clothes: None  
Weapons/Powers: Black stone dagger, can reach friendly spirits in warp (dead people, old ones ect.)

Personality: Calm, Overzealous, protective and very very focused.

History: Spawned like a lizardman, for all purposes he is a normal Skink priest with strong magical abilities. Except... He can speak to the Old Ones... Although they're all dead... Aren't they?

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Comet of Casandora- With a huge psychic burst, a comet smashes onto the stage. But the closer to the end of the match he uses it, the more powerful it becomes - perfect for a final comeback or just humiliating his opponents even further.

Major notes:

World: Major human worlds, MLP

Name: Josh Glacic aka Josh aka The Main One aka That Were-freak

Species: Human Werepyre

Gender and Age: Male, currently about 2024

Specific Description: An albino winged wolf with pale red bat wings and green eyes. Wears clothes when human, but is usually a werepyre. White hair when human.  
Clothes: (When human) - White casual shirt, blue jeans, white trainers and trainer socks.  
Weapons/Powers: Can change between human and werepyre, can freeze things by concentrating hard enough or breathing on them if he tries, Can walk with no issues on ice.

Personality: Kind, loyal and focused. Enjoys taking things slowly, and when rushed tends to lash out. Can't stand being constantly pestered.

History: Was doing well for himself but got pulled into Equestria and was bitten by a werewolf and vampire almost simultaneously and turned into werepyre. He managed to beat a tyrant version of Celestia, but in their fight he got buried beneath a castle. And that's where he's should be right now...

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Herald of Winter - With an almighty roar, Josh summons a freezing blizzard which slows down and damages anyone caught in it. That is, except for Josh.

Major Notes: As a werepyre, he is nigh unkillable and immortal.

World: MLP, Ponyhammer

Name: Jackle Lantern

Species: Unicorn

Gender and Age: Manly, Legal (Ow! It was just a joke Twi, jeez!)

Specific Description: An orange unicorn with a bright green mane with dark green highlights. His Cutie Mark is a Silver Jackle skull with glowing green eyes. Has a Jackle (Necron) Style eye.  
Clothes: Green power armour with red trims.  
Weapons/Powers: Can control Gauss and Jackle (Necron) Tech, immune to gauss, power drain field and a bolt pistol (He doesn't use it often)

Personality: Loyal, Overconfident, always tries to get along with people, will quite happily turn that on it's head if the person acts like a complete arse.

History: Jackle is believed to be the cause behind the turn of the Jackle forces on his home planet - it's supposed to be how he got his cutie mark - but since he's joined the Inquisition and become an Inquisitor, everything related to the event seems to be missing...

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Gauss Inferno- focusing all his power into a single blast, Jackle fires a bright green Zero Laser, but keeps his armour.

Major Notes:

World: Sonic

Name: E-122 Psi aka Psi aka Inferior Model aka Defective Junk

Species: E-100 series Final model Flyer Robot

Gender and Age: Effeminate; not that old, but since she's a robot who cares?

Specific Description: Like Omega, but with less heavy weaponry and no lower torso or legs. More streamlined, and has a capital greek Psi on her shoulders.  
Clothes: NA  
Weapons/Powers: Floats, Built in machine guns and lasers in her arms.

Personality: Very cold to most people, Very kind to friends, Fierce rivals with any other robot (NOT Eggman robots that obey him), always runs through 'standard procedure'.

History: Eggman had a handful of ideas for the E-100 series - Heavy Artillery, like Omega; Assassins, like Gamma; Turrets, like Zeta; and Flyers, such as Beta in his MKII form. However, there were only three finished models. Gamma, who went rogue with some help and was destroyed; Omega, who even now works for GUN; and Psi, who would have been unremembered had it not been for the explorations of Blanc, who found her in the vault of an old Eggman base. Rebooting her, and telling her what had happened, she reached a level of sentinence similar to that of Omega's - Eggman was an old fool who had to be killed. Blanc managed to stop her from going completely psycho, but since there is no challenge in following an equals footsteps, she helps Blanc rather than GUN, as she still trusts him more than anyone.

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Bombardment - calling in a series of weaker models of various types, Psi orders them around so that they deal maximum damage to her enemies - even making them jump off the side if needs be.

Major Notes: Effectively a feminine Omega, and the pair are huge rivals, be it winning the most fights, or destroying the most robots.

Name: Blanc Hare aka Blanc aka Fuzzball aka Two-Timing Jerk

Species: Hare/Rabbit

Gender and Age: Male, 26

Specific Description: Mostly black with white steaks from tip of chin to base of ears (like a beard if that helps) and along his arms. Blue eyes.  
Clothes: Various coats (Anything sensible and practical will do), granite grey steel toe-capped boots (all the better to curb stomp you with), black gloves.  
Weapons/Powers: His boots and a small hand axe. Psi has a habit of following him, so she sort of counts.

Personality: Arrogant, slightly egocentric, enjoys testing people, has greatest respect for people who have 'proved their worth' in their community (e.g. Sonic, Shadow for saving world, Rouge for skill, Knuckles for dedication ect.)

History: Old friend of Rouge, archeologist/treasure hunter, from well to do family, left to get away from family buisness of 'owning things', started as partner with Rouge, pair split after moral issues became apparent, very successful and famous in own right, very good with stealth and agility. Crept into an old Eggman base, and found Psi. Reactivating her, he found out yet more about Omega and the E-100 series, and after barely preventing her from going psycho, she opted to help and follow him. After all, who doesn't want a flying robot to help at work?

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Ancient Calling - tossing his axe into the air, Blanc catches it and tosses it again seven times, each time he catches it it gives off a larger, but weaker, blast (Starts small becomes huge but gets much weaker).

Major Notes: Well off for single archeologist.

World: Pokemon

Name: Clockwork Charm aka Clockwise aka Guildmaster aka The Goody-Goody Twoshoes Lopunny

Species: Lopunny

Gender and Age: Female, 17

Specific Description: A Lopunny, but without the arm 'cuffs' and with a lighter brown coat and pink tinge to the white bits (NOT SHINY!)  
Clothes: None.  
Weapons/Powers: Knows Switcheroo, Fling, Bounce and Shadow Ball, has both Lopunny abilities.

Personality: Fairly jolly, avoids starting fights but happy to end them, very flirty around other pokemon

History: Lopunny of Team Charms daughter (with an Audino), trained at Wigglytuffs guild, reached guildmaster rank, spent time with team Pokepals, set up her own guild in home town, with her as guildmaster. Now very succsessful and running well.

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Rollcall - with a whistle, the guild charges on, unleashing their moves on the stage as they go (6 to 12 random pokemon). Clockwork finishes with one big Hyper Voice, smashing anyone left too close.

Major Notes:

Name: Charon Burns aka Torch

Species: Lampent Gjinka

Gender and Age: Male, 15

Specific Description: Slightly blue skin on his chest and head, everywhere else is blackish. He has three rather than five fingers, black hair, and yellow eyes.  
Clothes: White short sleeved shirt, Purple gloves, black smart trousers, black socks and trainers.  
Weapons/Powers: Can feed on spirits, can do short teleports (i.e. Across a room) but it's hard, he can also go through walls. As a Lampent, he can use Hex, Toxic, Inferno and Protect. His ability is Flash Fire. He has a habit of carrying around a stick, which he has lit with his powers.

Personality: Cheeky unless angered, when he becomes Joker-esque, happy to help people for most things.

History: The gjinka incident is now notourious - Charon was unlucky enough to get hit by a piece of Litwick DNA. He is naturally helpful - however it was probably a bad idea to lead people around when you're part Litwick and have no sense of direction. Nonetheless, the 'Funny Litwick kid with the torch' was accepted by most of the town. Unfortunately, the few hardcore 'Anti-Gjinkas' in the town took to picking fights with their pokemon, so rather than rely too much on his friends, he left town for a while so he wasn't so reliant on others. It took him a while, when he managed to make a few more pokemon and human friends and evolve, but he got there, and still helped people in his traditional way. Though he isn't really a fighter, there have been know to be odd disappearences of people he violently argues with...

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Curse - with a horrible chuckle, Charon forms a huge pin, and stabs himself, causing his rivals to continuously take huge amounts of damage until they are knocked out, while Charon takes a small amount of damage for his trouble.

Major Notes: Any fire he makes is purple, and he bleeds fire. (Lampents have a fire at their core, therefore, either he doesn't bleed or he bleeds fire!) He prefers to make 'Spirit Oaths', a promise on blood and fire where you surrender your spirit to any others in the agreement if you break it. Will sometimes use Lampent abilities to get rid of bad memories for people, but doesn't like using it often. In SSB or 'joined' worlds with mystery dungeon, he is addicted to gummis.

World: Mario

Name: Oddi T. (An old joke from the original Paper Mario) aka Oddy aka Redhead aka Nutjob Prizetoad.

Species: Toad(ette)

Gender and Age: Female, 10

Specific Description: A toadette with a ponytail and inverted red 'cap'.  
Clothes: Anything in red and white.  
Weapons/Powers: Can teleport.

Personality: Eccentric and Hyper. Think a seven year old high on sugar PERMANENTLY.

History: Oddi T is a regular toad - albeit one with a sugar addiction and an odd cap. The daughter of the prize Toad with an inverted pink cap, she picked up his nack of appearing and dissapearing in unusual places - which, to be honest, she abuses.

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): NA

Major Notes: Do I really need one of these? She REALLY isn't a fighter.

Name: Whirlwind Spines (Sue me, I can't think of a decent name) aka Windy aka Spinster aka BLUE SHELL INBOUND!

Species: Spiky Blue Parakoopa

Gender and Age: Female, 24

Specific Description: Not needed - think a parakoopa but with a spiky blue shell.  
Clothes: None  
Weapons/Powers: Can release a blue energy burst that gets more powerful the more she charges it, and use her spins to create tornadoes. She can also fly.

Personality: Doesn't really care what other people think, militaristic, always busy if just not doing nothing, strategist, single minded.

History: An old fashioned militaist, brought up in military home. Went to military school, graduated with good grades, left home to find better country, helps with the Kart tournaments (ammo) and avoids fights but could probably beat most people.

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Blue Seven - Seven Spiky blue shells appear and fly around Whirlwind, hitting anyone who comes close and knocking them out. They don't last long, but they can be thrown to.

Major Notes: Will respect Bowser, not worried about Mario because of spikes, trusts people with genuine authority.

World: Kirby

Name: Spearmint

Species: Star Warrior

Gender and Age: Male, Lots

Specific Description: A plain white Kirby-esque puffball, with grey feet. His eyes are a granite grey.  
Clothes: An electronic eyepiece that constantly feeds his data and an analysis of his surroundings.  
Weapons/Powers: Duplicate (Like Kirby). Can store and use two powers at once. He has a warp star, although it is reflective instead of yellow.

Personality: Serious and focused. When he gets an idea or plan he carries it out to the end unless he knows it's going to end badly for the wrong people.

History: An older Star Warrior than even Meta Knight, Spearmint is naturally stornger and more experienced. However, a complete lack of self preservation for a final gambit against NME left his colleagues in belief that he was dead, after his Air Ride, a prototype Dragoon, was found shattered after he was hit. Despite belief, he continued to fight with his inate abilities and his own Warp Star, but completely dissapeared from even NMEs radar after crashing on a small moon. But the best star warriors are even harder to kill than that...

Final Smash (SSB fanfics): Ship Ahoy! - With a resounding crash, A space ship crashes throught the stage, which Spearmint himself barely avoids. Everyone else, on the other hand, probably won't...

Major Notes: He had to have a foody name, he just HAD to.  
Spearmint, for all intents and purposes, is a smarter, more powerful Kirby, but lacks his easygoing nature. Kirby has yet to master duel wielding powers.

World: LoZ

Name: Pine

Species: Deku Shrub

Gender and Age: Male, 10

Specific Description: A pale green needle leafed Deku Shrub.  
Clothes: Light blue shoes.  
Weapons and Powers: Pipes strapped to his back, he can shoot pine cones, camoflague in forest/shrubland, can roll and break things.

Personality: Carefree, kind, klutzy, easily distracted

History: Klutzy, unnobservant and childish, Pine never left his northern home during the events of Ocarina of time. It helps that he was only 3. Unpeterbed, he decided that he would make it as one of the bards of yore, and secured himself a set of pipes from the forest elder. The pipes had a greater story behind them - how else was Link going to get hold of them? So, seven years later, with a new song and high spirits, Pine set off, hoping for an adventure that would bring him the fortune he'd always desired...

Final Smash (SSB Fanfics only): Saira's Song - Pine toots on his pipes to contact the Sage of the Forest and becomes invincible and giant suddenly. Who's gonna punt the kid now, huh?

Major Notes:

Name: Slias Falls

Species: Zora

Gender and Age: Male, very nearly 18

Specific Description: A dark blue, very thin Zora, with very pale fins. He has three fins rather than two on the back of his head.  
Clothes: Special speed swimmer goggles, which he wears to safely go faster than usual.  
Weapons and Powers: Natural Zora fins, which can be used as shields or swords. He is weak against fire, unfortunately. He is a very good singer.

Personality: Somewhat arrogant, very loyal, good at figuring things out, very insightful.

History: Slias is a very loyal Zora. So much so, that when King Zora wanted a Zora who was willing to go away from the water to try and make peace with the King of Evil himself, it was Slias who offered to go. However, he was unable to reason with Ganondorf, and only served to hasten the Gerudo's actions against the Zora. Slias did, however, get the help of Sheik, and it was indeed true that Ruto was saved by Sheik. However it was Slias who aided in the escape of the majority of the young and female Zora. Though he wasn't there for Ganondorf's attack, he DID stop the death of the Zora race. However, he's finding his new position of royal guard rather dull...

Final Smash (SSB Fanfics only): Beat the Waves – Current pulls on his goggles and swims as fast as he can against the sudden onslaught of water from one side of the screen. (Un) Fortunately, very few people could even consider trying to swim that fast, and they certainly won't be ready for it.

Major Notes:

Name: Boldurn Kriks

Species: Goron

Gender and Age: Female, 19ish

Specific Description: A thin Goron with no paunch and long 'hair'  
Clothes: Bracelets and anklets with Goron myths carved into them  
Weapons and Powers: A pair of drums, extremely strong and heavy, somewhat slow, can curl into a ball and roll extremely fast, but gets very dizzy, stone-like skin, immune to extreme heat and cold.

Personality: Stoic, overprotective, not very open initially, takes responsibility for actions.

History: So the Gorons get captured. The people begin worrying. The reason? The female Gorons aren't there. So where are they?  
Most Gorons are male. It's a genetic fault, you see. As such, the girls have very long lifespans. Kinda like the opposite of Gerudo. This position fell to Boldurn in her lifetime. However, she isn't fond of being 'taken' by just anyone, so she has a habit of going off to think about what she wants to do before she goes into the bedroom. This, naturally, can cause some problems...

Final Smash (SSB Fanfics only): Rolling Rampage – The Gorons of Death Mountain all come charging down at once, head over heels, sending anyone in their path into oblivion. And if they hit anyone, their bombs might go off – or even completely randomly!

Major Notes:

Name: Sokrahlin Ozios

Species: Human, Gerudo

Gender and Age: Female (Duh!), 18ish

Specific Description: A Gerudo with very dark red hair, and ring-like markings on her wrists, which are paler than the rest of her.  
Clothes: A black and blue version of traditional Gerudo clothes.  
Weapons and Powers: Two curved swords and a Bo staff, very good at hiding and sneaking.

Personality: Laid back, very good at pointing people in the other direction, quite careful, dislikes people in positions of authority.

History: Quite a large number of the Gerudo opposed Ganondorf. Sokrahlin was, naturally, one of these, and when she found out about the loss of Nabooru she left to find someone who could genuinely help. If you believe the stories, it took Ganon himself to drag her back, tied in chains in front of the King of Thieves, one of his arms constantly around her. And yet she escaped five times in that same ride.  
In truth, it took little more than some rope and a promise – Sokrahlin could choose a group of Gerudo who were allowed to go off to a place where Ganon would not touch her. She chose the two most sacred places to the Gerudo- the Training Ground and the archery range. It was one of the few promises Ganon kept, which led to some strange stories, including one which blamed the girl for his descent into evil. In truth, no-one knows, least of all Sokrahlin. But she DEFINATELY doesn't like being treated like a fool...

Final Smash (SSB Fanfics only): Rushing winds- A sandstorm whips over the stage, leaving the Gerudo fine, but making it very hard for anyone else to act, especially when the Gerudo start attacking from nowhere.

Major Notes:

World: Transformers

Name: Junkyard

Species: Transformer, Scrapper (Non-canon subgroup of Micromasters)

Gender and Age: Male, 200 or so, not that you'd know it.

Specific Description: A humanoid Transformer with plastic and metal plating covering vital points in a mishmash of colours, and the occasional 'Cool' piece of tech sticking out for show, usually a exhaust or weapon.  
Clothes: NA  
Weapons and Powers: Can transform into any device if he has the parts and a picture, can absorb other parts, can use anything as fuel, not just Energon or Nucleon, can make a weapon from anything given time, has a small cannon and sword for emergencies.

Personality: Likes wealth a LOT, and will try anything to get it. He is happy to fight for anyone given the right price, and once nearly died to get a specific prize. He once changed sides in the middle of a fight, and isn't beyond backstabbing a person in plain sight for a good reward.

History: Junkyard is one of a rare group of Transformers, who opted to remain totally neutral over the course of the war. The Scrappers, a group of Micromasters who have existed far longer and are somewhat less efficient, decided to take one of two routes to peace – run or hide. Junkyard is one of the runners, who fled to Earth, and in most cases have been behind some of the greatest advancements of the 20th century. Junkyard, like all of them, had to compromise from his method of using Cybertronian tools and devices to hide, and usually ends up as a large printer. And now he's helping a species that he might just be the death of him...

Final Smash (SSB Fanfics only): Jack of All Parts – Suddenly, Junkyard unloads his entire arsenal of weapons into anyone in front of him, doing as much damage as the unwitting fool can take – right up to the 999% limit - before sending them flying with one last missile.

Major Notes: I felt like it, OK?


	2. MLP OCs

Joshabi's OCs  
From Equestria to your Screen

Categorising my OCs by world. It allows me a bit more freedom in explaining alternate versions of them. There isn't much order in the individual chapters yet though.  
Overworld (Which world they belong to on their own): My Little Pony

Subworld: Human in Equestria  
Name: Josh Glacic

Species: Human Werepyre

Gender and Age: Male, about 2024

Specific Description: An albino winged wolf with pale red bat wings and green eyes. Wears clothes when human, but is usually a werepyre. White hair when human.  
Clothes: (When human) - White casual shirt, blue jeans, white trainers and trainer socks.  
Weapons/Powers: Can change between human and werepyre, can freeze things by concentrating hard enough or breathing on them if he tries, Can walk with no issues on ice.

Personality: Kind, loyal and focused. Enjoys taking things slowly, and when rushed tends to lash out. Can't stand being constantly pestered.

History: Was doing well for self, got pulled into Equestria, bitten by a werewolf and vampire almost simultaneously and turned into werepyre, beat tyrant ruler, went to hold off winter spirits (Windigoes), destroyed and absorbed five but was frozen by others (that's when he went albino), absorbed some of the spirits abilities, got defrosted.

Major Notes: As a werepyre, he is nigh unkillable and immortal.

Subworld: Ponyhammer  
Name: Jackle Lantern

Species: Unicorn

Gender and Age: Manly, Legal (Ow! It was just a joke Twi, jeez!)

Specific Description: An orange unicorn with a bright green mane with dark green highlights. His Cutie Mark is a Silver Jackle skull with glowing green eyes. Has a Jackle (Necron) Style eye.  
Clothes: Green power armour with red trims.  
Weapons/Powers: Can control Gauss and Jackle (Necron) Tech, immune to gauss, power drain field, bolt pistol (He's not very good with it)

Personality: Loyal, Overconfident, always tries to get along with people, will quite happily turn that on its head if the person acts like a complete arse.

History: Jackle is believed to be the cause behind the turn of the Jackle forces on his home planet - it's supposed to be how he got his cutie mark - but since he's joined the Inquisition and become an Inquisitor, it's all become rather... Blurry... To his old friends...  
Yeah... Blurry...

Subworld: Human in Equestria  
Name: 'Ezlo'

Species: Anthro Pony

Gender and Age: Male, 17

Specific Description: About 4'5", with bright green fur and a purple mane and tail. Hooves instead of feet and on his shoulders he has a cutie mark of two interlocking gears with a blue gem in the centre of each.  
Clothes: A plain white shirt/t-shirt and white trousers, though the exact design depends on what he's trying to do and the time of year.  
Powers and Weapons: An enchanted sabre, chaotic-magic based grenades, can perform extremely difficult magic.

Personality: Something of a wild card. Usually avoids talking to most people, which gets worse when he's upset or angry. VERY genre savvy – he constantly expects things to go wrong in the worst possible way, making him pessimistic, but he'll quite happily charge in if there'll be some good from it. Can become overly curious and jump to conclusions. Ironically, he also has a thing for scalies.

History: How, why, who – all these answers elude Ezlo, along with the growing number of humans, as to how they ended up in Equestria. One of the first handful, Ezlo knows the most about both world's histories and lores, and in between mad science, he's been slowly trying to link key events, with little luck.  
But magic is real, and humans can do it. Merlin keeps getting a little bit closer...

Name: Jackal Lantern

Species: Unicorn

Gender and Age: Male, 16

Specific Description: A huge orange unicorn with a green mane. His cutie mark is a Jack o' Lantern with green eyes.  
Clothes: Usually none.  
Powers and Weapons: Energy manipulation magic, strong enough to crush skulls beneath his hooves.

Personality: Single minded, not much of a talker, but quite smart, seems to enjoy making other peoples issues his own.

History: Quiet with a knack for ensuring his gets peace, Jackal has always enjoyed making sure that he gets what he wants, when he wants. This tends to mean he doesn't get many friends, but it does mean that he can be persuasive. If Big Mac is the gentle giant, Jackal is the ravenous ogre, and he does everything he can to prevent the fights he's going to lose.

Subworld: Human in Equestria  
Name: 'Medusa'

Species: Naga, was human once (All according to Ezlo)

Gender and Age: Female, 17

Specific Description: He upper body is a human's with scales instead of skin. Her lower body is that of a snake. Instead of hair she has snakes, which seem to be controlled by her instead of being independent. Her scales are a brownish green.  
Clothes: A torn and mottled green t-shirt, and a tarnished bracelet.  
Weapons and Powers: Gaze of stone, Magic Missile style attacks, shortsword, claws venomous snake bites, can crush things easily with tail, those turned to stone, if not crushed or restored, eventually turn into weaker, controlled Nagas, without the snakes for hair. If it's a pony that's turned, their upper half is that of a pony, griffons make griffon nagas ect. Her scales are like steel, and most of her body is covered by them. Also, ridiculous regeneration.

Personality: Scheming, cruel, self obsessed, is kind when dealing with other Naga (who view her as a Queen) and her snakes. Very worried about having an heir, and seems to have a thing for Ezlo...

History: Where and when she came from? She's the only person who knows that, and only Ezlo knows what happened between her turning up on the border of the Everfree and becoming the thing she is today. Taking up residence in the Castle of the Twin Sisters, she's been building a force of Nagas and snakes ever since, slowly reducing the population of Equestria. She's certainly got a thing going with Ezlo – she ignores everyone else on the field of battle when she knows he's there, and she's taken several nasty wounds from him over time. Some haven't healed over several months.


End file.
